In optical communications, differences in channel spacing for connected optical communication devices frequently requires the light beam spacing to be adjusted to a suitable range before coupling and transmission is carried out. In addition, given the relatively small size of the light passage apertures of photoelectric detectors, it is difficult for all divergent light beams to couple into the photoelectric detectors, resulting in signal loss.